


Open Mind

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Humiliation, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: “Hope you’re not having second thoughts, darling,” Hakyeon finally says with a bit of a drawl. Hongbin flushes, crossing his arms again after they’d fallen to his sides earlier.“No, of course not,” Hongbin replies, but his words are a bit soft, a bit stammered. Hakyeon, devil he is, relishes in this fact.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Intoxicating - Valentine's round





	Open Mind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken: Open Mind - WONHO 
> 
> see end notes for disclaimers on trans character

_So your body gets electric_  
_I’ll give you a newer world_  
_Don’t u want somethin’ different?_

-_-_-

“We could both get in so much trouble for this,” Hongbin huffs, arms crossed, watching Hakyeon clean up the main seating area of the party limo he’d just brought back from a night out with someone’s bachelorette party. 

“I know, isn't it a thrill?” Hakyeon is beaming as he asks, even as Hongbin remains skeptical. 

“A thrill…” Hongbin starts, intending to question Hakyeon’s use of the word, but he isn’t given a moment more to speak before Hakyeon is tugging him into the limo. 

“Hongbin, babe. Lighten up a little,” Hakyeon says with a bit of a laugh, tweaking Hongbin’s ear. Hongbin scrunches up his face and swats at Hakyeon’s hand. “Besides, it’s not like you’ve never thought of it before, hm?” Hongbin sticks out his tongue in reply and settles into a seat, mentally groaning at the lights and tacky EDM turning on. Their default settings are in full swing before Hakyeon fiddles with the controls and the lights turn to varying wine inspired shades of red and purple, less bright and glaring, and they reflect off Hakyeon’s hair and skin in the best way. The music turns to something a little more smooth and bass heavy, less dubstep, which Hongbin appreciates immensely. 

Hakyeon doesn’t start off close to Hongbin right away, instead sitting across from him, legs spread. Somehow, Hakyeon manages to make his driver’s uniform look good, opening the blazer and undoing the little black bowtie. He makes a show of loosening his clothing and looking Hongbin over in a way that makes him feel exposed and vulnerable, as if he’d already been stripped bare. The limo starts, the rumbling of the engine reverberating through the body of the car, up into Hongbin’s seat. He still doesn’t know how Hakyeon managed to bribe Wonsik into taking them for a joyride, of all people, but he’s not gonna question it. He’s unsure if he’d be able to look the man in the eye long enough to ask after this, anyway.

The car pulls out of the service building’s parking lot and starts making its way down the streets of Seoul. Hongbin’s grateful for the extensive window tinting, even as the sight of the lights of the city passing by out the windows sends an electric thrill up his spine. Hakyeon can see him stiffen a little and grins, reclining leisurely in his seat. Hongbin sends him a glance and quickly has to look away again at the sight of Hakyeon stroking up and down his own thighs. It’s a tame image, to be sure, not even the worst thing they’re going to be doing in this poor car tonight, but it’s a little too much compounded on top of the _thrill_ of the whole affair. 

“Hope you’re not having second thoughts, darling,” Hakyeon finally says with a bit of a drawl. Hongbin flushes, crossing his arms again after they’d fallen to his sides earlier.

“No, of course not,” Hongbin replies, but his words are a bit soft, a bit stammered. Hakyeon, devil he is, relishes in this fact.

“What was that, Bin-ah?” Hongbin grumbles at the question, feeling stubborn and hoping Hakyeon will let it lie. Alas, no such luck.

“Hey.” The command in his tone is enough to make Hongbin look back at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before having to look away again. “I asked you a question. I expect to be answered.” Hongbin stays silent a moment longer, bullheaded as ever.

“No,” He finally responds after a long moment. “I’m not having second thoughts.” Hakyeon smiles at this admission, satisfied with the answer.

“There. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Hongbin huffs and turns away to look out the window again, which Hakyeon allows for the moment. They have a few hours, and Hongbin isn’t nearly as strong willed as he thinks himself to be. Especially when it comes to Hakyeon.

It’s not too long before Hakyeon makes another move, clearing his throat so Hongbin will look over. Hakyeon’s legs are still spread, and Hongbin looks at his crotch on instinct before meeting his eyes, looking down again quickly, unsure if he’s allowed to look. Hakyeon smiles, looking Hongbin over appraisingly. His posture is more relaxed than it had been earlier, arms no longer crossed, but he quickly sits up straighter when he feels Hakyeon’s gaze raking up and down his body, folding his hands in his lap. He’s undone his own bowtie and opened the top two buttons of his dress shirt, trying to keep cool in the warm car. Hakyeon watches the swell and dip of Hongbin’s chest as he breathes, watches how the fabric of his shirt shifts over his skin.

Once Hakyeon’s had his fill, he taps his shoe on the floor twice; a signal for Hongbin to come and kneel at his feet. And kneel he does, sliding easily from his seat and to the floor next to Hakyeon, who reaches down to ruffle his hair. Hongbin doesn't get more than a second to press into the touch before Hakyeon is pulling his hand back and shuffling over to the drink cooler a few seats away, taking out two miniature bottles of champagne. Hongbin would have preferred soju, but, well. This had been Hakyeon’s idea after all. Beggars can’t be choosers. 

Hakyeon comes back with both bottles opened, handing one to Hongbin, who takes it with a little bow and a soft ‘ _thank you, Sir_ ’, but doesn’t drink until Hakyeon does and says he can. He takes little sips, focusing on the feeling of the bubbles sliding across his tongue and down his throat, the delicate fruity flavor delighting his senses. Hakyeon watches him drink, occasionally taking sips of his own, but stays mostly focused on Hongbin. The almost scrutiny in his gaze is enough to make Hongbin feel shivery.

“Do you like it?” Hakyeon asks after a long moment, licking his lips at how Hongbin’s Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. Hongbin nods, before remembering his manners. 

“Yes, Sir. It tastes good,” he says in response, sighing softly at the head pats he gets. 

“That’s good. Do you want something more to wash it down with?” Hongbin opens his mouth to ask what Hakyeon means before his eyes fall to Hakyeon’s hips just as they thrust slowly into the air, making his mouth go dry.

“Um.” His brain skips trying to think of a response, and Hakyeon is happy to watch with a slight smile, waiting for Hongbin to get his words back. 

“Yes, please, Sir,” he finally manages, getting another gentle head rub in reward. “I’d like that a lot. Sir.” Hakyeon laughs a bit, and the sound kicks a spark up and down Hongbin’s spine. 

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” Hakyeon shifts in his seat, watching Hongbin expectantly. Hongbin quickly downs the rest of his champagne and drops the bottle to the floor without care, but picks it up and sets it on a seat neatly when Hakyeon jabs him in the side with the tip of his shoe. Once that’s settled, Hongbin sets to work opening up Hakyeon’s work slacks, Hakyeon lifting his hips so Hongbin can tug them down and off, folding them and setting them next to his empty bottle. Hakyeon is just wearing a jockstrap today, and it would be easy enough to push it to the side and get to business, but Hongbin knows he’d want it off properly (not satisfied with just anything as long as it feels good, not like Hongbin, shameful little thing,) so that comes off too, placed on top of the slacks. 

Seeing Hakyeon bare before him like this never fails to instill a sense of worshipful awe, a constant feeling that bleeds into everyday life, to be sure, but he feels it more as Hakyeon shifts his hips again and tightens his grip in Hongbin’s hair, ready to pull him in and ruin him. Hongbin licks his lips and looks up at Hakyeon, awaiting instruction. Hakyeon tugs his hair a bit, bringing up one of his legs to hold it up on the seat.

“Go on, baby. You know what to do.” Nodding slightly, Hongbin wastes no more time in leaning forward and licking a long stripe up Hakyeon’s slit, tongue laid flat and wide. Hakyeon lets out a soft sigh, getting more comfortable. Hongbin licks a couple more times, teasing, warming Hakyeon up for the rest of their time in this car before slipping his tongue between Hakyeon’s folds, moaning softly at the taste of him. Neither of them had gotten a chance to go home and shower, so tight is their schedule for this, and there was already a delightful musk to take in when he’d pulled off Hakyeon’s pants. It feels dirty, makes him feel dirty to be enjoying it so much, and Hakyeon knows this, knows how much he craves being given whatever Hakyeon deems fit and taking it with a smile.

After a moment, Hongbin looks up at Hakyeon and raises his hands from their place in his lap, a wordless question. Hakyeon nods, and Hongbin brings his hands up to spread Hakyeon open, giving him better access. Spreading him like this gives Hongbin better ability to admire Hakyeon’s cock, hard and tantalizing. He leans in to suck on it, relishing in the moan he receives. He flicks his tongue around the head just the way Hakyeon likes, feeling Hakyeon’s thighs starting to tremble beneath his hands. _Early tonight,_ he notes mentally, taking it as a good sign; Hakyeon tends to get shaky when Hongbin is doing everything right. Experimentally, he pulls off of Hakyeon’s cock, intending to move down to tease at his pussy, but Hakyeon yanks his hair, signalling him to get back to what he was already doing. Smiling slightly, he does so, lapping at the underside of Hakyeon’s cock and looking up at him while he does it, a bit of a challenge in his gaze. Hakyeon’s face is flushed, his breathing a little labored, but his face still conveys the steel grip he has on this whole situation, and it makes Hongbin shudder.

So wrapped up is he in his own arousal that he doesn’t notice Hakyeon tugging his head back until Hakyeon’s hand connects with his cheek, the sudden sting making him let out a soft ‘ _ah_ ’. It wasn't too hard of a slap, but enough to stun him. Hakyeon pulls him up by his hair, out of his position sitting on his heels so he’s kneeling, head still craned back. Hakyeon hasn’t moved from his comfortable slouch in his seat, and he regards Hongbin with a slight squint. Not with malice, but there’s no tenderness either, and Hongbin didn't expect any. He lets out a huff of a laugh, digging his fingertips into Hakyeon’s thighs, earning a slap to both hands as well. He moves them behind his back, has enough sense not to push any more for the moment. After all, he’d still like to come too.

“Do you think it’s wise to joke around with me like that tonight?” Hakyeon asks coldly, voice sharp. “You were already treading on thin ice with your brattiness from earlier, but I let it slide. Now you tease me when I gave you a command, and continue to provoke me.” In the blink of an eye, he’s shoved Hongbin back to his previous sitting position and bent his head forward, making him stare at the floor. Hongbin shifts a little, breathing harsh from the rough treatment. 

“Is this what you want, Hongbin? You want me to boss you around, be a hardass about it? Or do you want to go quietly and do as you’re told without pushing my buttons?” Hongbin considers this a moment.

“How many chances do I have left, Sir?” Hakyeon tightens his hold on Hongbin’s hair briefly before releasing it, moving his hand away and leaving Hongbin with his head bowed.

“That’s the game you want to play?” He asks, tapping his shoe on Hongbin’s thigh. Hongbin stays silent, an answer in and of itself. Hakyeon tsks, poking Hongbin’s side with his shoe again to make him look up. 

“You’re down to one strike. Be wise about when or if you use it. We have an hour left, and you know well enough how much I can make that hell for you.” Oh, does Hongbin know about hell, delivered to him like a gift from Hakyeon’s strong, sure hands. Hakyeon has the power to turn him inside out, poke and prod and tease until he’s a writhing mess on their bedroom floor, begging for something, _anything_ , to stop the delicious pain, to let him tip over the edge of climax, to free him from the binds of Hakyeon’s expertly devilish snare. All pleas that go unanswered until Hakyeon is ready, of course. Nothing goes without his say, and Hongbin cherishes that close to his heart, no matter how often he might make himself an annoyance instead of an obedient pet. 

In response to Hakyeon’s statement about his chances, Hongbin nods, letting his shoulders sag just a touch when he feels Hakyeon’s hand in his hair again. 

“Now. Get back to work.” Hongbin nods, keeping his hands away for now as he leans in to start sucking Hakyeon’s cock again, wasting no time. Hakyeon sighs and lets his eyes fall shut, hooking one of his legs over Hongbin’s shoulder. Hongbin lets himself sink into his task, wondering if he’ll even have reason to use his last chance tonight. Pulling him briefly from his thoughts is the feeling of Hakyeon rubbing his scalp, short nails gently scratching with each movement. Time passes steadily, Hongbin easing into his submission easily despite his previous fighting spirit. 

Only when Hakyeon pulls him off his cock does he open his eyes and try to focus on the situation in front of him. Slowly, he begins to feel again; the ache in his knees from the hard floor, the weight of his own hard dick in his pants, the wet coating his chin and dripping down the column of his throat. Hakyeon tilts his head from side to side, regarding and examining him with an almost clinical disposition. 

“Would you like me to take care of that?” Hakyeon asks, nudging Hongbin’s dick with the tip of his shoe. Hongbin whimpers a bit at the sudden touch, only managing to nod in response. Cute as that is, Hakyeon still pats his cheek a couple of times, a pale comparison to his slap from earlier. “Words, baby.” he reminds Hongbin.

“Nnh… please. Please, wanna — a-anything you want, Sir.” Hakyeon smiles at this answer, swiping up some of the wet on Hongbin’s cheek and pushing his fingers into Hongbin’s open mouth, watching Hongbin clean them off with dark interest. 

“That’s right, good boy. I’ve trained you well, hm?” Hongbin nods, mouth still occupied. Hakyeon pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Hongbin’s blazer, letting go of his hair.

“Come on, then. Up on the seat,” Hakyeon says with a soft tone, like he’s talking to a dog. He might as well be, Hongbin is so out of it, but he knows to obey, so he crawls up onto the seat and flops onto his back, legs spread so one foot is on the ground. He’s still fully dressed, meanwhile Hakyeon is moving to tug off his blazer and shirt, leaving him in only his shoes and socks. Is it going to be a pain to get redressed later? Of course. Is the feeling of Hongbin’s hands on his chest, unobstructed by layers of constricting fabric, worth the discomfort? Absolutely. After that, it only takes him a moment to open Hongbin’s pants, and —

“No underwear?” He asks with a grin, hand already on Hongbin’s dick, stroking slowly as Hongbin moans. “So much for all your protesting earlier. Knew my baby was a slut,” Hakyeon says, continuing in his ministrations. Hongbin can’t answer, so overtaken by the pleasure of being touched, _finally_. Hakyeon lets out a soft laugh, slowing his hand.

“You look so blissed out, baby. I haven’t even started riding you yet,” he says amusedly, making Hongbin whine. Hakyeon figures he’s teased enough and that Hongbin isn’t going to act up by this point, so he wastes no more time in straddling Hongbin’s lap, lining up and sinking down onto his dick, the both of them moaning in tandem.

“God, you always feel so good,” Hakyeon says after sinking down to the hilt, taking a moment to adjust. Hongbin doesn’t respond, other than moving to place a shaky hand on Hakyeon’s thigh before pulling it back, making Hakyeon huff out a laugh. He grabs Hongbin’s wrists and places both hands on his hips, smiling when Hongbin grabs on now that he has permission. 

“So cute, baby,” Hakyeon breathes, starting to move. He lets his eyes fall shut at the delicious fullness and the deep groan Hongbin lets out, keeping his pace slow and measured. Every time they fuck like this, it feels like heaven, sweet heat spreading through Hakyeon’s body. Hongbin loves it too, the way Hakyeon takes charge so easily and lets him just lie there and take what he’s given. And then, of course, Hakyeon does have such a way with words.

“You like this, baby?” He asks after a few moments, Hongbin nodding in response. “Yeah, thought so. Love it when I take you apart, huh? When I take what's mine?” 

“Nngh, y-yeah, yes Sir, f-feels so good, fuck —” Hongbin has to hold himself back from bucking up into Hakyeon, knowing he’d be reprimanded. Hakyeon notices, attuned as he is to Hongbin’s mannerisms. 

“Look at you, being so - mmnh, shit - good for me. My good boy,” he says with a moan, tipping his head back and speeding up his hips. Hongbin tightens his grip, letting out a strained whine, squeezing his eyes shut. He’d been on edge since before Hakyeon started, and it was taking all his willpower not to come first, knowing he’d be in for punishment at home if he did. 

Hakyeon leans forward a little and braces himself on Hongbin’s chest with one hand, reaching the other between his legs to rub at his cock and moans loudly, bucking his hips between Hongbin’s dick and his hand, moaning out,

“Fuck — f-fuck, Bin, feels good, you’re, _mmn_ , filling me up so good —” Getting bold, Hongbin reaches up to tangle a hand in Hakyeon’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss. It’s a bit sloppy, Hongbin’s mouth moving slower than normal from how aroused he is, his face still wet from Hakyeon earlier, but it’s searing and passionate, with Hongbin whimpering into Hakyeon’s mouth.

“C-can I — Sir, can I come, please, p-pleeease —” Hakyeon shushes him, being met with a pained whine.

“‘M almost there, baby, just give me a — a little longer —” Not too long as it turns out, as Hakyeon only manages to move his hips a couple more times before stuttering to a stop, slumping forward a little as he reaches climax, every muscle in his body tensing at once before he falls, limp and loose, onto Hongbin’s chest. Hongbin, so his trembling with the effort it’s taking him to not lose his mind and fuck into Hakyeon, regardless of orders. Hakyeon waits to get his breath back, one beat, two beats, three, before propping himself up on a shaking arm and cupping Hongbin’s cheek, nodding his approval. With a grateful moan, Hongbin grabs onto his hips, braces himself and starts pistoning his hips into Hakyeon, making him whine from the sudden force. Hakyeon lets himself rest on top of Hongbin, trying to kiss at his neck a little. Hongbin doesn’t respond other than to moan and pull Hakyeon’s hips flush against his as he comes deep inside Hakyeon, filling him up. Hakyeon shivers at the feeling, panting as he rests his head on Hongbin’s shoulder. 

Eventually, he sits up, still a little wobbly, but he’s still got most of his senses. Hongbin, however, is going to take a little while to come back to himself. Hakyeon has no problem with that; checking his phone, they have about 45 minutes before the limo has to return to the depot. That's more than enough time for him to clean up and for Hongbin to rest. 

Cleaning up is a quiet affair. He switches the music playing in the car to something more relaxing, changes the lights to calming blues. He congratulates himself on his forethought to bring a plug to wear so he won't end up leaking come into his clothes and puts it in before anything else, sliding his jockstrap and slacks back on after wiping himself clean with a wet wipe from a little supply drawer next to the drinks fridge. He takes the wipes over to Hongbin, wiping him down as well, keeping his touch gentle. Hongbin blinks up at him slowly, lethargic. Hakyeon smiles as he cleans, pressing a kiss to Hongbin’s lips.

“Hello,” he says softly, being met with a quiet hum. “You feeling okay?” Hongbin nods in response, smiling just a bit. 

“Mmm… sticky…” He manages after a moment, making Hakyeon laugh.

“Well, that should be fixed soon. I’ll draw us a nice bath when we get home, that sound nice?” Hongbin nods again, closing his eyes again as Hakyeon finishes cleaning him up, setting about wiping down the rest of the interior. 

It’s only a matter of time before they pull into the depot parking lot, Hongbin having fully recovered over the course of the drive, now just tired. Hakyeon is limping just slightly when they exit, which Wonsik takes careful measures to not notice or think about as Hakyeon gives him an extra bit of money on top of what he already paid to get him to do this in the first place. 

“Buy yourself some dinner,” he says as he hands over the little stack of bills, smiling graciously. “And know I’ll return the favor if you want a little date night with Taek.” Wonsik refuses to acknowledge that little comment but blushes all the same, taking the money gratefully as Hongbin laughs at the expression on his face. 

Hakyeon leans into Hongbin’s arm while they walk towards their own car, only pulling away to get in the driver’s side. Hongbin sinks into the passengers’ seat with a deep, satisfied sigh, just sitting there for a moment before buckling in. Hakyeon keeps glancing at him as he turns on the car and gets ready to pull out of the parking lot, a hand coming to rest naturally on Hongbin’s thigh. Hongbin notices his little glances and grins, looking up from his phone. 

“What? You have some awful new idea or something?” He asks, idly going back to his crossword.

“Mm, nothing. You must be tired. We don’t have to do anything else tonight.”

“Oh, well, now you have me intrigued.” Hakyeon, grins, shifting a little in his seat. When they get to a stoplight, he spreads his legs a little and guides Hongbin’s hand between them, briefly pressing his fingers to the plug inside him and biting his lip, Hongbin’s eyes widening.

“Oh.” Hakyeon looks at him again, rather pointedly, before he pulls Hongbin’s hand out, closing his legs again.

“Like I said. We don’t have to do anything else if you’re tired.” Hongbin pretends to consider this for a moment, then brings his hand back to Hakyeon’s thigh, sliding up the inside.

“How fast do you think you can get home?” He asks casually, digging his fingertips into the meat of Hakyeon’s thigh. Hakyeon licks his lips, shifting back into drive as the light turns green. 

“Fast enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fic uses cock and pussy to refer to hakyeon's genitals, there is unprotected vaginal sex but hakyeon is not at risk of pregnancy. 
> 
> questions, comments and feedback are appreciated and encouraged! do not be a transphobe or i will kneecap you!
> 
> main twt: hollowpil  
> nsfw twt: yoonjeonghoes


End file.
